Where there is Rain, There is Pain
by KayWeathersRileyNYC
Summary: "Will you stop staring at the window?" Claire said with a frustrated sigh. / "What am I worrying? Claire, she never seen rain! She never even felt water drizzling across her huge body!" she exclaimed / "The Indominus…she's not...her paddock!" (Sequel to my story, mostly OC/Indominus with few Clawen moments.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel of my story before, 'So, How Long Have U Love Him?' and this more of adventure and kind of like a cliché because the setting is like Jurassic Park trilogy. You know, it's raining, it's damp, and it's hard to see anything. Anyway, enjoy.

"Will you stop staring at the window?" Claire said with a frustrated sigh. She kept biting her bottom lip and her eyes never left the window since the rain started. "I can't, Claire. It's raining! I totally hoped that the rain would only be drizzle but the rain is only getting worst!" Kay said as she finally let her eyes drifted to her boss. "What are you really worrying?" the redhead asked as she scowled at the woman who has black hair. Kay got up from the chair and pace around in Claire's white and rather huge office. "What am I worrying? Claire, she never seen rain! She never even felt water drizzling across her huge body!" she exclaimed and her eyes were full of worry. "You mean our newest asset?" Claire asked and she earned an angry look from her. "She's **my** dinosaur," Kay said as her protective mode came in. "Please, she'll be fine." Claire said rolling her eyes. "Easy for you to say, stop using boss mode and let your guard down. You know that only me and your boyfriend know the real you," Kay said then she went back to the chair. "And stop saying it asset. We both know that the real you respect them," she added. Claire sighed, maybe Kay has a point. "Well I do think that the Indominus will be fine. Ever since you came back to taking care of her, nothing bad happened in this past 4 months." Kay cracked a knowing smile at that. "Okay, maybe there were few problems but you took care of her well until now," Claire said. "I gain her respect and trust, just like your boyfriend did with his raptors," Kay said and Claire smiled. "Now shall we continue our discussion?" Claire said as she sat up straighter in her spotless chair. "Okay," Kay sighed.

Just as she was about to talk, the door burst open, and Zara was standing there with a panic and scared look which was very unlike her. "The Indominus…she's not….in her paddock!" Zara said as she caught her breath at every pause. Kay froze and Claire felt herself getting pale. "Maybe she's camouflaging," Claire said but Zara and Kay shook their heads. "Lowell said that the tracker is not in the paddock," Zara said speaking first. "And if she was in the paddock camouflaging, the rain will pretty much shows her figure! What did the security say?" Kay said as a very concern and very worried look came to her face. "He said that he went to the restroom for a while so maybe…" Zara trailed off. Quickly, Kay ran out of the office, her heart beating fast at the thought of the I-Rex not only confused with what's surrounding her, but also afraid that she'll found the humans and well, kill them just like what her uncle had said about the T-Rex. She shuddered at that. As she punched the lift button, seconds felt like hours. "Why the heck did the architect only decided lift?! Don't this damn office has stairs!?" Kay shouted gaining people's attention on the eight floor of the main office. Finally, the door opened and Kay went in but then Claire was suddenly next to her inside the lift.

"Where the hell do you think you're going in this rain while wearing those white clothes?" Kay said but the woman next to her didn't give a care. "I'm helping you." She scowled at that answer. "No! Listen woman, your boyfriend of 4 months is going to kill me if something bad happens to you," Kay said but Claire huffed. "He's going to be involved anyway!" she said. "And stop saying boyfriend in the office! If people that works here finds out I'm doomed!" she added. Yes, it was a hidden relationship, only Kay, Zara and Barry know about them. Outside the Jurassic World's workers, only Gray, Zach and Karen and of course, Karen already finalized the divorce with Scott.

"Please, you went to the raptor's paddock in the afternoon and his bungalow in the evening every weekends. Sooner or later, people will find out. And sometimes he even went to your house. Or even at your table office, you guys have se—," Kay didn't finish because the lift opened. And there he was, with a gun slung on his shoulder, his body drenched after using his motorcycle all the way to the office while it was raining quite heavy and he was wearing a very serious look. "Mr. Grady," Claire said in the business like tone, he smirked slightly at that and Claire blushed as she realized what she said remind her of last weekend. "Ugh, people! Focus! There's something bad happening right now!" Kay said and they snapped their attention to her. "Right, I'll go to the control room and you guys should go and check the paddock," Claire said then she walked away. "Is she going to be okay out there?" Kay asked and Owen knew what she's thinking. "Let's just hope it is just a false alarm," Owen said and Kay nodded slightly. As Owen went outside and hop on his motorcycle, she whispered to herself, "I hope you won't find any humans in the forest, Claire." With that, she went to her car and followed Owen.

 **It seems like Kay named the Indominus Rex after someone's girlfriend. Was it even true that Kay doesn't adore Claire anymore? Is the Indominus in the paddock or did she really ran away? If the Indominus did run away, what will she do?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, sorry that the first chapter didn't reach 1,000 words. I was kinda confused on what to write but now this one reaches 1,000. This sequel is more of my OC and Indominus bonding. So sorry for those of you Clawen fans. :(

"Mr. Masrani?" Claire said surprised at finding him in the control room. "I've sent ACU to capture the Indominus. It's seems that Kay Malcolm couldn't really take care of her," Masrani said as if he knows everything. Claire regretted that she didn't let Kay to go to Paddock 11, if only she did, this won't happen. Kay has been with the Indominus almost 24/7, and she has found out what the Indominus are made of. Kay has been stubborn when Claire asked what the DNAs are but she eventually told her that one of it is Raptor DNA. "I'm sure that Kay could have stopped the Indominus if only I did let her check the Indominus as the rain started to get heavy," Claire said. "Guys, she's walking really fast," Lowery blurted out as the red dot on the huge screen moved. "The paddock is 4 miles from the closest attraction, I'm sure that the ACU or even Kay and Owen could sedate her," Claire said, not realizing she had said his first name. "I thought you call him Mr. Grady," Lowery said. "Is she walking to the West Plains?" Claire said pointing to the screen, not caring with Lowery's remark. "It seems like it," Vivian answered.

* * *

"Seriously, you could've just used the motorcycle with me," Owen said as they got to the paddock. "Yeah right, God knows what has happened on that vehicle," Kay said disgusted and Owen chuckled awkwardly as they walked inside the room where they are the security camera to the Paddock just to find out that there was no thermal signature detected. "I'll check," Kay said vaguely as she walked outside to the cage. She found the footprints, so bad luck. She's outside the paddock. Kay ran to the stairs that was made just for her inside the paddock, and yes, there were claw prints on the left side of the gate but it was blurry because of the stupid rain.

"She really did escape?!" Owen said in disbelief. Damn rain, the signal isn't so good and he could hardly hear Claire from the other line. "She's heading to West Plains," he heard her but not really clear. "Okay, let's see if Kay and I could catch her before anything bad happens," he said but then he heard her gasped. "What is it?!" he asked frantic. "Simon sent ACU and one of them…" she stopped again and even though she didn't finish her line, he knew what was happening. "Claire?" he said and he was answered by a hum and slight whimper. "I love you," he finally said it and it felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He quickly ended the phone call, afraid that she doesn't really reciprocate his feelings. If only he knew.

Claire eyes drifted away from the huge screen to her small phone screen. Was it his last words? Claire fought her tears, she can't cry in the control room. Maybe other people are allowed because after all they witnessed all 8 ACU's workers killed by the Indominus who was smart enough to claw out the implant. If only she told Kay that the Indominus is heading to the West Plains but Kay's phone was out of reach, maybe because of the rain. Luckily Owen answered. But what did he meant by confessing his feelings and he didn't even wait her response. She's angry, that she knew. But she's also scared, that Kay and Owen might not survive. She finally decided that she's going to the West Plains, where the Indominus is still chomping the unlucky humans.

"She went to the West Plains? Isn't that's where the Pachy usually roams?" Kay said her eyes wide and Owen nodded. "We better hurry," Owen said as he quickly ran to his motorcycle. "Are you really going to use the car again?" he asked but she shook her head. "I'm going to run for her, just like any guy would do to get the girl they need to live," she said smirking in the middle of the rain as she ran, clutching the same gun that she used at the time when the I-Rex almost fooled them at escaping. Now, this is for real. "Are you crazy?!" Owen shouted as he turn on his motorcycle and try to outrun her.

* * *

She was crazy for doing this, but she loves him and she wants him to know. She has no idea where could the Indominus be, after all she couldn't tell where after the implant is gone. She's in her car and she couldn't really see the road but she knows that she's heading to West Plains after working here for more than a year. "Relax Claire, Owen is fine, Kay will sedate the Indominus," she said to herself. But her conscience doubted it.

It was blurry, she could hardly see a thing, but she heard her, her voice. She's eating, chomping…a Pachy? Impossible, the Pachy would've run away after hearing her. "Claire!" she didn't care if Owen heard that. "Claire, it's me, Kay!" she shouted again. She answered, she's roaring but it's faint. A crash! A car, of course, ACU didn't survive, why would they? Kay closed her eyes tightly, scowling, it's only been four months, and she needs more time to control her hunger and instinct. Wait, a scream? Her eyes opened and went wide. "Claire!" Owen said as his eyes filled with worry. Right, the scream, no wonder it was a familiar tone. Quickly, they both ran to the source of the sound. "Claire," they both said as they saw the Indominus somehow was looking seriously at Claire who was surprisingly on the tree while her car was already a wreck not far.

The rain wasn't as heavy as before now. "Claire, she's a friend!" Kay shouted. Claire looked at her scowling and the Indominus' head shifted from facing Claire to facing Kay, showing her red teeth. Owen flinched a little, he was scared that she'll eat him but Kay hardly made a move. "That's right. She's the person. She's the one I talk about every night. The beautiful, smart, amazing, and uptight girl, you are named after her," Kay said and the Indominus stared at her as if she was really listening and understanding. "I know this is new for you. It's called rain. It'll happen again and I promise you, I won't leave your side when it happened again. Okay, Claire?" There was silence, only the rain pattering. Suddenly she roared and walked away leaving them but she was heading to the Innovation Center. "Owen, get Claire down from the tree," Kay ordered and he didn't hesitate as he quickly walked to the tree. "No, I could climb down myself," Claire said but then hissed as she realized that she sprained her heel. "Doubt it, princess. I have to go to **my** Claire, now take care of yours," Kay said as she ran to the Indominus direction.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one has a few Clawen moments. The last chapter which is after this chapter would be full of angst, just a little spoiler.

Owen climbed the tree and gave her his hand which she took as she tried not to whimper at the coldness and how her ankles hurt. "Hold on," he said and he held her closely as he climbed down. "You're shivering and hurting," he stated then he picked her up bridal style and let her to sit down on his motorcycle. "Hold on tight," he said and she circled her hands around his torso. He lead her back to the Indominus paddock and picked her up again in the same way as before then put her in the backseat of Kay's car which was unlocked. "Take off your clothes," he said and her face went red. "You're shivering and body heat is the only way to get you warm again," he stated as he pulled off his shirt. "Last time I took a ride in Kay's car, she has a blanket," she said. "Blanket's not enough," he told her, and gestured to her wet clothes after getting drenched because of the rain and the mud. She took off her clothes as he took off his pants, leaving him in boxers. "Do I have to take off my underwear too?" his face went bright red at that, just as he was about to said no, he saw her not wearing anything and she was hugging herself trying to get warm. He quickly hugged her and he found the so called blanket and he wrapped it around them. "Owen," she said trembling. "Shush," he said as he stroked her back heating her up and pushing her chest closer to his, making her face flush. "I love you too," she whispered and his heart burst in happiness.

* * *

"Claire!" Kay shouted running. She was getting closer to the visitor center. She roared and ran faster. "Listen to me!" she shouted again as she ran through the rain. "You can't eat them! You only eat cows and goats! I told you right?! Every time I lay down on your snout, I say that! And I told you the same thing every time!" she shouted as her breath was getting heavy and she slowed down as the Indominus ran. She tried to breathe normally again, she was wondering where were Claire and Owen. She walked as the sun was coming back, suddenly her phone vibrated. "I'm trying to catch her, okay!" she shouted as if she knew what he was going to say from the other line. But it was worse than what she expected. She went pale as she heard it. "You can't," she said weakly as her pace was getting slower. "I love her," she told him and finally she stopped walking. "And I always tell her that and I will always be there for her in any situation," she told him and even though Simon can't see her but her expression was serious. She was angry, surprised and sad when he said something that actually broke her heart from the other line. "Fine," she said angrily as she ended it.

She walked faster as she could hear her footsteps, ready for doing something that she reluctantly must do or she would lose her job. She stealthily climbed the tree and jumped from one another. She may be raised in the city,

but she always go to the forest in the afternoon and learned to climb and jump from tree to tree. She grabbed the bullet that she wish she never used but now, she was ordered to use it by the highest power in this park. As she put it in the gun, she felt herself trembling. She can't. She just can't. She's weak and pathetic. Kay ran away, she ran all the way to the border of this island, where her small house is located.

* * *

Her phone rang and she quickly searched for it, fumbling around the car's floor and finally found it. "Hello? What?!" she said in disbelief and Owen quickly woke up from his nap. "The Indominus is getting close to the visitor center," she told him. She was glad that this didn't happen when her nephews came. "We should go," he said as they reluctantly untangle themselves from each other. They used their not so damp clothes and walked out of the car. "Wait, where's Kay?" Claire said. "Was she…" she trailed off thinking the worst. Owen looked at her, "Hey, I'm sure she's trying to stop the Indominus. We should hurry," he said trying to relax her. She nodded and they took his motorcycle.

"They said they're going to kill the Indominus," Claire said from behind him and Owen was surprised. "How could they do that?" he said angrily clutching at the handle of the motorcycle, he knew what Kay is feeling right now, because if they told them he must kill one of his raptor, he wouldn't are to do it. "Kay was already ordered to do that but she ran away," Claire said sounding distressed. Guess she understand Kay's feeling too. Finally, they reached their destination, just in time to find out that apparently the Pterosaurs already invaded the place. "How did this happen?" Owen asked. "I did it," Kay suddenly said from behind them with a guilty look. A Pterosaurs shriek and just before she could catch Claire, he shot the flying thing that was supposed to be dead 65 million years ago. "Let's take this somewhere else," he said as he grabbed Claire's hand and they ran to the Innovation Center where there were few people, but most people were outside, too panic to realize that the Innovation Center is the safest place for now. "I made a promise to her that I would always by her side. Apparently, when I heard that they send the ACU with real guns, I panicked. I made her go to the birdcage because I knew, that way, I could have more time with her by making distraction using Pterosaurs. But I was stupid, now, there are innocent lives taken away because of me," she said as she stared through the window as people screamed and shrieked and pulled by the Pterosaurs.

"Kay, I'm sorry but taking her down is the only way to save all of these people," Claire said and for once she was very sincere at worrying about all those families in this island. She clutched at her gun and nodded at the redhead. "Call the ACU to sedate all these Pterosaurs, you too, Owen. Claire, you could check the control room and if I call, that could only mean two things; I can't found the Indominus or," she stopped but Claire nodded in understanding. Quickly, she dialed the number while Owen went outside and started shooting at those Pterosaurs. Just as Kay was about to go out, Claire whispered, "Good luck, Kay."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is very short, sorry! And chivalry isn't dead, so I'm going to give thanks for** Creekgal02 **for following this story and also me. :)**

She found her so easily even though it was a long way. She was just walking back to her paddock, with very bloody teeth. "Claire," she croaked out and the Indominus looked at her. They both stare at each other. "You're made out of T-Rex, Raptor, Cuttlefish and Tree Frog. You have a large body is because T-Rex is your base gene. You're smart and cunning because of the raptor's gene. You could camouflage because you have a Tree Frog gene. I'm not sure about the Cuttlefish. But you are you for me. I don't care if people say you're a monster, a nightmare or a hybrid which you are by the way, but that doesn't matter to me. I love you," she poured her heart out to the Indominus. She only stared at her then lean down until her snout was right in front of her. _Go ahead and kill me_ , Kay heard a voice said in her mind. _Yeah, it's me. I'm Claire,_ _ **your**_ _Claire. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I almost kill your friend._ The voice continued but Kay was too surprised to say anything. _She's the beautiful girl that hook up with the, what was he? Raptor trainer, I'm sure that's what you said._ Kay nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. _Was it the blurry thing next to you when it was…rain?_ Kay smiled and stroked her snout. "Yes. You do listen to me, don't you?" _of course I do. You listen to me and I listen to you, those are what you said._ Kay started to cry, something she never did and also something that the Indominus never saw. _What is that from your eyes?_ She kissed her snout as the smell of blood went through her nostrils. "It's called tears. The action is called cry or crying," Kay said. _What use it is for?_ Kay shrugged. "It helped me relax sometimes," she said. _I see._ The Indominus went straight again and waited. "I'm sorry." The Indominus only nodded. _I love you_ was the last thing Kay heard from that soft yet rough voice as she shot her right on the head.

* * *

The Jurassic World was pretty much a wreck. There were people who were injured because of the Pterosaurs and also apparently, when Kay was with the Indominus, the raptors made their way to the visitor center. Owen successfully took care of them, although Echo almost made him her dinner, but Claire managed to help by sedating her, which Owen already (reluctantly) agreed with the ACU to sedate them because there were still Pterosaurs and visitors.

Kay had minor scratches here and there because of running in the woods but pretty much fine. Claire's ankles are a little bit swollen after running around in heels not to forget that the Indominus actually left a not so deep and not so big wound on her hip and Kay kept saying sorry which made Claire rolled her eyes every time. Owen had a faint bite mark on his arm from Charlie and few cuts on his back after the Pterosaurs landed on him and scraped him. The news about Jurassic World chaos (as Kay had said it) went worldwide fast, until Karen called in her panicky tone, not to mention the kids worried voices at the background.

"Look, I told you that I'm fine, Karen," Claire said sighing as she tighten the blanket around her shoulder. "What about Kay? And Owen?" she heard Gray asked from the background. "They're fine. Well, physically." She knows that Kay psychologically isn't fine. After all, it's almost like your parents telling you that they're putting the dog down.

Almost.

"So what are we going to do now?" Claire asked Owen as she finished her phone call with her small family. "We'll stick together," he said. "For survival," he added smirking and Claire smiled slightly. "Ugh, you guys are wearing your perverted thoughts face," Kay said disgusted. The couple went flush. "I'm going to get some water, I'll try to get some for the two of you," she said standing up from the bench and walked away. "I love you," Claire said as she pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you too, Claire," he mumbled against her lips. They may lose their jobs, but they still have each other.

A/N: And...I'm going to continue this story which is still in progress. It's going to be angsty. Anyway, thank you for reading my story/stories (if you had also read 'So How Long Have U Love Him?' that is).


	5. Author's Note

I'm so thankful for all of you that read this fanfic. But I'm a bit sorry to say that I won't continue this story like I said I would. Still, I'm amazed that you people read my story. Thank you all and this is my farewell in writing Clawen fanfics.


End file.
